


The Tigress

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Deckard and Luke are mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kidnapping of a child, M/M, a lot of comfort at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: When Sam wakes up in an unknown place, surrounded by unknown people, she expects either her Dad or Deckard to save her. But it’s someone else who comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw (background)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	The Tigress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was yet another request from my tumblr!
> 
> Fun little fact, I almost made my roommate cry with this fic. Almost.
> 
> A few warnings though. This fic does include the kidnapping of a child and references to violence towards a child. Sam is not hurt, but is restrained. If this bothers you, then I advise turning back.
> 
> Enjoy!

“God damnit! Where the flying fuck is he!? Fucker should have been here already!” An angrily spat out somewhere further in the room. Sam let out a tiny whimper as the shattering of glass followed the man’s outburst. The man luckily sounded too far away from her, as she heard his angry footsteps echo off the walls of the room they were in. 

Sam tried to wiggle back in her chair, but the thick, rough ropes tying her down held her securely in place and dug into her wrists and ankles. The ropes kept her arms and legs immobile, and bits of it were coiled around her chest, restricting her breathing. A few tears slipped down from the blindfold that was tied too tight around her head. She could feel them travel down her face and right over the duct tape covering her mouth. The tears finally dripped off her chin and fell into the unknown, making Sam realize who helpless she was. 

She had no idea where she was. She had no idea who the men in the room were. She had no idea why she was there. She had been waiting outside her school for her dad, when a car had driven up close to her, and a man had grabbed her. She had tried to scream, but a sharp pain in her arm had stopped her and made her world go black. When she woke up next, she couldn’t see anything or say anything she could only hear the strange men around her talking.

_ Dad, Deck, anyone! Please! I just want to go home _ , Sam thought desperately, as more tears started escaping her eyes that she had screwed shut under the blindfold. She couldn’t help her muffled sobs as she shook in her bonds.

“Hey! Someone shut the brat up!” The same man from earlier yelled.

Sam flinched back instinctively.

“Hey, man. Cool it. She can’t do much. She’s just scared,” another man closer to her said. “Has Hobbs not called back yet?”

“No! Fucker should have called by now!” The first man hissed back, a loud hollow bang sounding through the room. “If he wants to see his kid alive, he better do it soon.”

Her violent sobs caused Sam to shake.  _ Dad! Please help! I want to go home! Please, somebody help me! _

The men kept talking back and forth, but Sam couldn’t hear any of it over the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Her breath was getting quicker, and even though she was taking more and more, it felt as if she wasn’t getting enough air. Her heart was beating too fast; so fast, Sam swore it felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest. The darkness around her seemed to be closing in on her, and emphasizing the ropes around her. They seemed to get tighter and tighter as she wiggled against them, a futile attempt to loosen them. There was a continuous stream of tears running down her face, soaking the blindfold.

Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder, and Sam screamed. 

_ Dad! Deck! Help me! _

“Hey! Hey! Calm down!”

Even though the man was shouting, Sam couldn’t hear him. Fear and adrenaline were coursing through her, the only one thought going through her head. 

_ They’re going to kill me! _

“Someone shut her up!” A voice screeched, only barely being noticed by Sam, who cried harder and tried to shout through her gag.

“Deep breaths, sweetheart. We need you to calm down,” another voice said next to her, the hand on her shoulder rubbing up and down her arm, trying to sooth her. Instead, it had the opposite effect, causing her to try and move away from the offending appendage. She tried to voice her disgust, but to no avail as her gag kept her mostly quiet.

“Fucking hell! First Hobbs doesn’t contact us, now his brat is freaking out! I knew we shouldn’t have taken this job-” the shouting man started to rave, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang. “What was that?!”

Several more bangs followed and Sam felt her heart stop as she recognized those bangs to be gunshots. She was frozen as fear as they started to get closer and the men who were in the room with her started to panic.

“Is that Hobbs?”

“Can’t be! He shouldn’t know where we are!”

“What about the guy he’s with, Shaw?”

“Can’t be him either, he was with Hobbs last time we checked.”

“Then who the hell-”

Gunshots rang out through the room, cutting off the loud conversation the men had been having. Sam whimpered out, scared of not being able to move and hide like she wanted to. Fear kept her from trying to wiggle the ropes loose, too scared of drawing attention to herself. 

The gunshots stopped suddenly, and the room seemed to be completely frozen as Sam could hear a set of footsteps coming closer. Each step was a sharp click against concrete that reverberated off the walls. Every click was like a gunshot in itself as they got closer and nobody said anything for several long moments. As the person seemed to finally step into the room, a voice called out.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you lot? Kidnapping a child. Makes me sick,” a British woman spat. Sam’s ears perked up. Was this new person here to help her?

“Look, I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you and your boys need to leave before I shoot the girl,” the man who had been shouting from earlier said. As he finished, the cold barrel of a gun pressed itself against Sam’s temple and made her shake harder.

_ Please, I don’t know who you are, but please save me! _

All she could do was strain her ears for the woman’s response as the gun stayed pressed against the side of her head, even when she tried to move it away.

“You call yourself a man? I’ve seen neutered mutts with more bollocks than you. You’ll pay for taking her, you absolute piece of shite,” the woman hissed out, venom practically dripping from her voice. 

“And what are you going to do about it, you old broad? One false move, and I blow her brains out-”

A gunshot rang out, silencing the man’s threats. The gun was jerked away from Sam’s head and it felt like she could finally take a breath as the cold steel disappeared. There was a loud thud right next to Sam and then the clattering of the gun as it hit the floor as well. 

“Anybody else?” The woman asked, a hint of smugness seeping into her voice. After a beat of silence, she continued. “No? Good.”

The clicking of heels started again and drew closer to where Sam was still tied up. Sam tried to stop her shaking, but was not able to. Images and ideas of what this new person had in store for her was too much for Sam. What if the woman was going to do the same thing the man had done? Try to use her to get to her dad? 

These thoughts kept swirling through Sam’s head as she listened to the woman come closer. Suddenly, there was a hand on her’s, and Sam was flinching back harshly.

“Shh, love. It’s all right. I’m here to help you,” the woman said, her voice much softer and kinder compared to earlier. She sounded like a teacher Sam had in elementary school, an older lady who loved talking about her children and grandchildren. “Now, let's get these things off of you.”

Sam could feel the woman’s steady and warm fingers pull the tape from her mouth, taking care to minimize the pain. As soon as the gag was gone, Sam was gulping down air.

“That’s it, darling. Deep breaths,” the woman hummed and rubbed Sam’s back. With her other hand, she untied the blindfold and pulled it away from Sam’s face. 

Blinking, Sam was met with a dim room that looked to be in some sort of basement. All around her were at least a dozen men wearing suits, standing still with their hands behind their backs as they simply stared at Sam and the woman. Sam could not help but shrink back from the intimidating scene. 

“It’s all right, dear. Those hulking brutes are mine. They won’t hurt you,” the woman said, her tone reassuring.

Sam finally turned to the woman for the first time, and blinked as she took the woman’s face in. 

~~~

_ “Hey, Deck. Whatcha lookin’ at?” Sam asked, jumping on the couch to sit next to Deckard, who was scrolling through his tablet.  _

_ “Just through some family pictures,” he said. Without thinking, he moved the tablet to one hand, and lifted his free arm, allowing Sam to slip under it and cuddling into his side. Bringing his arm back down, he held the tablet so Sam could look at it with him. “My family can get pretty absent minded, so it’s always been my responsibility to keep the family photos organized.” _

_ “Really? That’s really cool! What’s your family like?” Sam asked, staring at the tablet in wonder. The picture on the screen showed a much younger Deckard wearing a swimsuit and sitting on the edge of a pool with his feet dangling into the water. He was smiling at the camera and was holding up a gold medal that was hanging around his neck.  _

_ “A bunch of reckless fools, who only occasionally get a good idea in their heads,” Deckard chuckled.  _

_ “All of them?” Sam questioned, looking up at Deckard with a raised eyebrow. _

_ “Well, all right. Mum isn’t too bad. It’s mainly my little brother and sister,” Deckard admitted with a soft smile. “Here. Let me see if I can’t show you a picture of them. Mum insisted we get an updated family picture.” _

_ Sam watched patiently as Deckard searched through his pictures and found the right one. When he did, it was a picture of two men and two women. Deckard, Hattie, and the other man, who must be Deckard’s brother, stood around an older woman who was sitting, all wearing formal clothes and giving the camera subtle smiles.  _

_ “So, you already know who Hattie is-” _

_ “The hot spy lady,” Sam interjected. _

_ “Yes, her,” Deckard laughed. “And the guy with the road burns is Owen, my little brother.” _

_ “What happened?” Sam leaned closer to the tablet, trying to see his scars better.  _

_ “A bad accident. He’s better now,” Deckard said simply, his voice not giving his thoughts away. “And the lovely woman who’s doing her best Queen Victoria impression is my mum, Magdalene.” _

~~~

Looking at the woman, Sam blinked at her, not believing it was the same woman from the photo. 

“Are you Magdalene Shaw?” She blurted out and immediately cringed. She didn’t want to seem rude to her rescuer by asking stupid questions. Instead of reprimanding her, the older woman smiled kindly at her, showing her perfect teeth.

“Yes, I am. And you must be Samantha Hobbs.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam nodded back shyly.

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, love,” Magdalene said softly as she brought out a knife and swiftly started cutting through the ropes tying Sam down. “Don’t much like formalities. Takes too much time from all the fun things we could be doing in life.”

As she said that, the last coil of rope snapped, freeing Sam. She massaged her wrists, which had been rubbed raw from her struggling against the ropes. Looking up at Magdalene, Sam could see her staring intensely at her hurt wrists.

“I’m fine,” Sam quietly said, not meeting the older woman’s eyes.

“Even so, dear, I would like to have you looked at. Make sure nothing happened,” Magdalene responded, voice just as quiet as she gently lifted Sam’s chin and looked her in the eyes.

As Sam stared into Magdalene’s light blue eyes, she could see that they were full of concern and love. And for the first time since she was kidnapped, Sam felt herself relaxing and feeling truly safe. Hesitantly, Sam nodded back and gave the older woman a small smile. 

“Good. Now, let’s get out of here.”

Without thinking, Sam took Magdalene’s offered hand, and slowly slid out of the chair and took slow steps since she had been forced to sit for so long.

“Samantha, love. Would you mind doing something for me?”

Looking up at Magdalene, Sam gave her a nod.

“Could you close your eyes? I don’t want you to see some…” she paused for a second, trying to find the right words. “... unpleasant sights.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded. She clutched onto the woman’s hand and pressed herself up against her. Tucking her face against Magdalene’s side, Sam screwed her eyes shut and trusted the older woman to lead her to safety. “I just want to go home.”

“I know, love. I know.”

As Magdalene led them through the place Sam had been held captive, Sam could not help but feel hypnotized by her voice as she kept a steady stream of conversation going. She was going on about the places she had visited just recently: Rome, Paris, Berlin, and some cities Sam had never even heard about. Even though all of her stories sounded interesting, Sam could not muster up much energy to ask her many questions. But, it seemed as if Magdalene understood that, and talked enough for both of them.

When they finally made it to several cars parked outside, Magdalene ushered Sam into the backseat and scooted in next to her. And without hesitation, Sam was pushed up against Magdalene’s side again, feeling exhausted. It felt as if everything had gone out of her, and now she just felt numb. All she wanted to do was sleep, but first she needed to know something.

“Magdalene?” Sam quietly caught her attention.

“Yes, love?”

“Are my dad and Deck coming?”

“Of course,” Magdalene smiled down at her, and wrapped an arm around her. “You should have heard both of them. Like two angry bears looking for their cub. You’re one special little girl for having both of them looking after you.”

“They’re pretty awesome, aren’t they?” Sam smiled and cuddled closer. “I can’t wait to see them.”

“You won’t have to wait too long, love. They’re on their way to meet us as we speak.”

Sam smiled, already imagining the crushing hug her dad was going to give her. Letting her head settle more against Magdalene’s side, Sam could feel herself slipping into sleep. Blinking her eyes open, she tried to stay awake long enough to ask Magdalene one last question.

“Magdalene?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Would it be okay if I called you grandma?”

Biting her lip, Sam waited for a long moment, and when the older woman said nothing, Sam pulled back and looked up at her. 

She was expecting a look of shock and abhorrence from the woman because of her request. But, instead, Sam’s eyes grew big when she saw the older woman looking at her with watery eyes. Suddenly, she was pulling Sam into a hug.

Sam was stunned by the action, but was soon hugging her back, feeling truly loved.

“Of course you can call me grandma, love. I’d be honored,” Magdalene whispered into Sam’s hair, her voice nearly cracking. They stayed like that for several minutes, but soon, Sam’s eyes were growing heavy again and she started to sag against Magdalene. Feeling this, Magdalene gently tucked Sam into her side, never once letting her go.

Finally slipping into a peaceful sleep, Sam could not help the smile that stayed on her face as she snuggled closer to her new grandmother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want me to write up something, feel free to drop me a request at my tumblr! Or if you just want to chat about Shobbs, the Shaw family, or anything else.
> 
> Tumblr: omnivorousshiper


End file.
